slendernationfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim
Witness Profile (Witness ID #00114) Tim is a friend of Alex Kralie, from the Marble Hornets case study. He is also known to be associated with Brian and Sarah. There is some evidence to suggest that Tim may have seen the Slender Man during the filming of Marble Hornets. At the least, it is confirmed that he witnessed the psychological degradation of Alex during the filming period. In addition, Alex's tapes suggest that he went through an illness similar to the one Jay came down with when the latter was delving further into the mysteries of the tapes. His current status is missing/unknown. Suspect Profile (Suspect ID #00818) Tim is strongly suspected of being either ToTheArk, Masky or both. While no hard evidence is available to prove this, and certain circumstantial evidence proves contradictory (see the suspect profiles of ToTheArk and Masky for more information). Entry #15, Interview with Tim Tim is featured in the only subtitled entry posted on the MarbleHornets YouTube page . A lengthy dialogue between Tim and Jay takes up the entire entry. The following is a reasonably accurate transcript of the entry, which can be viewed in full at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFb7eTQmVA8 Jay: Hey, uh hey Tim. Tim: Oh hey. Uh, Jay right? Jay: Yeah, right. Tim: Okay. Jay: Uh, you ready to do your screentest for this? Tim: Uhh…I guess so, I mean it's been quite a while, so you'll have to kinda get me up to speed, but… Jay: Right, that's fine. I can do that. J places the camera on the table. Tim's face is not in view during the interview. Jay: I'll just put the camera down here. Here's the script for the screen test. Tim: Okay. Jay: And I'll just be taking some notes. Tim: Alright. Can I write on this? Jay: Yeah, that's fine; it's, it's yours, you can have it. Um… Tim: (overlapping) Oh, okay. Jay: Before we do the screen test, uh, I want to ask you a few questions about the production before, before now. Tim: Just like, locations or something? Cause I think I remember there were a couple around here, but. Jay: More…more specifically the director, Alex. Alex Kralie. Tim: Um, I don't really remember much. I mean, he was a friend of Brian's so I didn't really talk to him that much. I mean, he just kinda asked me to be the part of the cast for the sake of convenience. Jay: Right, okay. Uh, like did you live near him? Tim: Um, yeah. Well I..I..um..I.. Jay: Relatively speaking, he kinda lived in the middle of nowhere, right? Tim: Well, I..I've..I've lived next to Brian, so I never really lived near Alex. He was just kinda off. Jay: Okay. Uh, in terms of his directing at the time, how was he as a director? Tim: Uh, he was a pretty decent director…ah, well, at first. Jay: At first? Tim: Yeah, after a while he got to the point where, uh, I mean it seemed like after a while he got to the point where he would be yelling at us more than he'd be actually be filming the movie. So he'd just be really paranoid, waving his camera around all over the place. I mean, I just couldn't really.. Jay: Other than the camera he was using to shoot the…? Tim: Yeah, he had a handheld he was carrying around with him all over the place. Jay coughs. Jay: Okay. Tim: And a ton of tapes too. Like bags of tapes in the back of his car. Jay: How many…how many would you say he had? Tim: Um, way more than necessary. Jay: More than you would need to make a production like this? Tim: Yeah. Jay: Just for him self. Tim: Mhmm. Yeah. Jay: K. So something like fifteen or twenty. Jay: Uh, speaking of Alex, I don't know if you knew this or not, but he did move away after he ended his production. Do you know what might have caused him to do that, or even where he might have gone to? Tim: I didn't even know he had moved away. I mean, like I said, Brian was really the one who was friends with him. I was just kinda along was for the ride. Jay: Would you happen to know where Brian is? Tim: I haven't heard from Brian either. Not for quite a while, actually. Jay: So you wouldn't know what caused Alex to move away? Tim: No. I did remember Brian say something about like..I think somebody was leaving dead animals in his front yard or something. Jay: Like pets, or..do you really know? Tim: What do you mean pets? Jay: Like cats or dogs or anything? Tim: I don't think so. Jay: Because he did live in a heavily wooded area. Tim: I don't think it was anything like that, but I mean you'd have to ask Brian. I'm not really the.. Jay: okay. Uncomfortable silence. Jay: Uh, more about the set of Marble Hornets. Was there anything…I know that…I know that, you know, most of the places that you filmed this. There were some indoors…like interior scenes, but most of it was exterior. In the woods, right? Tim: Yeah, I mean it was like parks, and some woods…just kinda like off in the woods. Jay: Right, I mean Alex took me location scouting with him a few times, so I did see a few of the places he was thinking about. But did you happen to notice…I know these were public places, and there are people there, but did you notice anything out of the ordinary about any people? Tim: No, I mean it was just families, kids, you know. I mean, you just have to get people off the set on a regular basis, so.. Jay: Anything, anyone who would be in a scene in a place like that, like a park or anything? Like a guy in a business suit? Tim: I don't remember. I mean, it was quite a while ago. There may have been, but I mean…it's several years ago. You're asking me about a guy in a suit, so.. Jay: So you don't really remember.. Tim: No. Jay: ..anything specific about someone you had to move off the camera? Tim picks up the script. Tim: No, I mean it's just nothing out of the ordinary. Jay: Okay, I was just wondering since I have the raw footage of the tapes. Tim: Yeah, um.. Tim puts the script down. Tim: I'm really sorry, but I have to get to lunch after this. Jay: Lets do this real quick, get the camera set up. Category:Witnesses Category:Suspects Category:Missing Persons